Full body strait jacket
by Hellfirestorm85
Summary: Cream is 18 and is going through a bad girl phase. A event will take place that will make her go insane. She will get her revenge. Cream the rabbit.


A/N this story was thought of by a conversation a fellow author and I had. The authors name is foxfire251. Please read his fic evil never dies. It is amazing. Anyways onto the story.

Full body strait jacket.

Warning. This fic is full of intense sex, torture, death, and gore. Please if this offends you turn back now. Thank you and for those of you who keep reading enjoy.

It's been ten years since the sonic team known Cream. She's now 18 and going through a bad girl phase.

"No Cream I'm telling you you can't go out tonight!" Vanilla yelled at her daughter. Cream sat crossed legged on the couch in the living room. She was wearing a black and red checker board mini skirt showing her slender legs and the bottom of her ass cheeks. Covering her breasts was only a black super tight band shirt. It printed "the mobian sin" on the cover and depicted a Echinda raping a helpless bunny. She wore no bra. She felt it was restricting and a white thong with red trim that had a little heart in the middle.

She got in to the death metal the day after she popped her cherry with Tails. The only person that cared for her. She stood up and headed to the door. "Mom I'm leaving!" She shouted back. "Dressed like that your asking to get raped!" Vanilla shouted. Cream didn't care as she stormed out the door slamming it shut. She didn't know how right her mother was.

Cream pulled out a pack of cigs and lit one. She took a drag and exhaled with a smile. She started walking headed for downtown. Her phone rang and she held it up. The caller id said mom. She hit the ignore button. "Bitch." She said as she took another drag. When she finished she threw down the butt and stepped on it with her knee high boots. Vanilla called her a few more times but gave up. "Thank god." She said as she approached a nearby bar.

The phone rang one more time and Cream got furious. "What the fuck do you want?!" She screamed. "I-I'm sorry Cream!" It was Tails on the other end. Cream felt bad for yelling. Tails was always good to her. But after their sexual relations things just got weird. "Sorry Tails." Cream said on the phone. "Umm Cream your mom called me. Can you go home?" Creamed sighed. But she smiled all the same. Tails was the only one that cared for her. "No Miles!" She used his real name when she was serous. "I'll be home later tonight. Ill call you!" She hung up the phone. "Thank you" she whispered. She will never make that phone call.

Cream walked into the bar. It was a real rundown place. Heavy smoke filled the air and pine cleaner tried to cover up the scent of vomit. Cream wrinkled her nose a little as she walked up to the counter. On the other side was a familer face. "Cream? What are you doing here." It was Bunnie Rabbot. Only she looked different. She now had a missing chunk of her ear and a few cuts on her face from fights in the bar. "Bunnie? What happened." The younger rabbit asked. "Just a fight here and there." She looked over at two hedgehogs playing pool. One was shadow and the other Scorge. Scorge noticed the young cream and elbowed Shadow who also looked at the slutty dressed rabbit.

Bunnie saw that Shadow shook his head as if not to say anything. Bunnie kept her mouth shut and she rubbed her behind. Once she told on Shadow before and she was ass raped by him for punishment. She never walked the same again. As Bunnie limped to the other side she pulled a bottle off the wall and handed it to Cream. "Here sweetie." She said. "Your going to need it." She thought to herself. She limped off.

Cream shrugged her shoulder and took a swig of the brown liquid. She coughed a little and that was all the time she had. Scorge locked the front door and Shadow grabbed her waist and picked her up. She struggled but wasn't even close to being strong enough. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Shut the fuck up you stupid slut. Dressed like that your asking for it." Shadow yell as he slammed her on the table.

Shadow quickly pulled out his now hard cock and lifted up her skirt. "No please!" She begged but to no avail as Shadow rammed his dick in her at full force. She was dry and it hurt like hell. She was in so much pain to even scream. "Fucking bitch your so tight!" The black hedgehog gritted through his teeth. "Pleas... Stop..." She muttered in between thrusts. One more painful then the next. She was about to say something until to her horror another cock was I'm her face. "Bitch you talk to much." Scorge said as he pressed his cock in her lips touching her teeth. "Open up filthy cocksucker." He said as he held her nose shut. After a moment she opened her mouth and Scorge shoved his cock in. Cream screamed only to be muffled by Scorges member. Giving him a vibration that just increased his pleasure.

Cream looked over to Bunnie who turned away In shame. She felt defeated as Shadow pounded her and Scorge face fucked her. Shadow gave out a grunt as he pulled out his cock and released all over her ass hole. She felt disgusted. Scorge pulled out his cock and they switch places. Cream then closed her eyes as the rape continued. She thought about her first time with Tails and how gentle he was. It was nothing like the hell she is going through now. She started to smile a little as she fantasied about Tails being in her. Scorge pulled out as well and came all over her back. They picked her up and put her outside still naked. The smile never left Creams face.

On shaking legs she stood up walking to no where. Blood ran between her legs and tearing occurred. Two mobian police officers saw the young rabbit and rushed to her aid. "Miss are you alright?" One of them asked. Cream looked at him and said. "Please fuck me!" He started to laugh like a mad woman. The cops stared at each other. Cream laid down and rubbed her swollen clit pleasing herself. "Rape me please!" She laughed some more. She passed out from the pain she was causing herself.

When she woke up she was in a strait jacket and in a padded room. All she did was saying the same thing over and over. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me."

A/N ok? Umm don't really know what to say other then i think I'm in trouble lol. Anyways if i am you guys will back me up right? Please read and review.


End file.
